The present invention relates to a melt spinning apparatus for extruding and spinning synthetic polymeric filaments and the like.
Melt spinning apparatus are known wherein the polymeric melt is extruded downwardly through a spinning nozzle to form a plurality of advancing filaments, and wherein a spinning tube is positioned below the nozzle for receiving the filaments. Also, it is conventional to perforate the upper end portion of the spinning tube, and to surround the perforated upper end portion with an air blowing chamber, such that cooling air may be delivered through the perforations and into the interior of the tube, so as to cool the advancing filaments. A spinning apparatus of this type is further disclosed in German OS No. 34 06 347, and corresponding published British application No. 2,135,629A.
While the above described prior spinning apparatus have proven to be generally successful in operation, it has been found that in certain instances the cooling air supplied through the perforated upper end portion of the spinning tube to the newly spun group of filaments has not been as effective in uniformly cooling the filaments as desired. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a melt spinning apparatus of the described type and which provides an improved and more uniform cooling of the advancing filaments as they move through the spinning tube.